Pilot/Transcript
Act I Salty Dawg Fall 2003 Catherine: Wow. Dollar Lemon Drops, and all of Westchester shows up. Lila: Yeah, never underestimate the power of cheap booze. And a hot, new, Ivy-educated bartender. Catherine: You want me to close for you. Lila: No! Catherine: Yes! Lila: '''Okay, maybe a little bit. '''Catherine: Go. All I have waiting for me are LSAT practice tests. Lila: You're the best! Catherine: ''(hands her money)'' '''Your fortune, darling. '''Lila: '''Thank you. Now, I am totally gonna hire you if I ever get arrested. Or divorced. '''Catherine: Mm. Lila: '''Bye. '''Catherine: Bye. (cut to Catherine carrying out trash. Catherine opens lid, raccoon jumps out and runs away) Aah! (Catherine gets into car, tries starting but it won't) What? No. (tries to start car, but won't. Looks up and realizes vanity mirror is open) Ugh. (shuts mirror; dials phone, line ringing) Vanessa: ''(on phone)'' Hello. Catherine: Hi, Mom. (Cut to Vanessa hooking up jumper cables to car) Vanessa: '''I'm like AAA, but with outerwear. Would you put that on? It's freezing out. '''Catherine: I am so sorry I dragged you all the way out here, but the good news is I made a lot in tips. Vanessa: '''Enough to cover tuition? '''Catherine: Eh. Books for, like, one class. Vanessa: '''Already a lawyer like Dad. You're just lucky I was on call. He would've killed you. '''Catherine: No, it wasn't luck. You always come running when I need you. (car approaches; Catherine to Vanessa) What are these guys doing? (towards car) Hey! We're closed! Hello, we're closed! Vanessa: ''(towards car)'' 'We're good here! ''(two men get out of car; looks at Catherine) Get in my car. Get in my car. (men draw guns, pointing at them) Get in my car! Now! Go! (gunmen shoot Vanessa; Vanessa falls down to ground, while Catherine is standing next to her; Catherine kneels next to Vanessa) 'Catherine: '''Mom. Mom. ''(gunmen shoot at Catherine, but miss; Catherine runs away and into forest, gunmen chase after her; Catherine trips and falls, hitting her head on a rock) '''Catherine: ''(looking at gunmen)'' Please, please, please. Please. (gunmen point guns at Catherine) Please, please. (shot of Vincent watching behind trees; Vincent jumps out, and mauls two gunmen, killing both; Vincent walks up to Catherine, who moves back; Vincent stops, then disappears. Catherine slowly gets up) Catherine: (voice over) Everyone told me it was a wild animal – a coyote, a bear. That this thing I thought I'd seen was just the result of my concussion or post-traumatic stress. You know, the men who'd killed my mother were beasts. I believed them...until now. New York Streets Present Day (Catherine drives down street and pulls up next to curb; Officer steps forward) Officer: 'Hey, Detective, what you doing? '''Catherine: '''Just give me five. ''(runs up stairs and through crowd towards Zeke) Zeke! Hey. (kisses him) Sorry. Ooh! Um, you know my boss hates his wife, which means he never wants to leave work, which means I don't get to — '''Zeke: '''Which means you didn't get my text. '''Catherine: '''What? '''Zeke: Look, at first, your job was kind of a turn on. Now it's kind of a drag. Like tonight, if I want to smoke pot — Catherine: Look, you can smoke pot. I don't care. Zeke's Girlfriend: ''(walks in behind Zeke)'' 'Hey! Z-babe! ''(Zeke looks towards Catherine) 'Catherine: '"Z-babe"? '''Zeke: Sorry, Cat. It's just been stressing me out. Catherine: ' Really? That's what you texted me? '''Zeke: ' We got to bust. 'C atherine: '''Y ou know what, Z-babe? This wasn't working for me either. ''(flashes badge towards security officers) Security! (pointing to Zeke) That guy's got pot on him. (Security grabs Zeke, starts searching him) 'Zeke: '''Guys... ''(Camera follows Catherine as she walks away; phone rings, Catherine answers) '''Catherine: '''Chandler. Crime Scene '''Tess: '''You should've tased him. "Kind of a turn on." So what, he was in it just for handcuffs? Don't guys know they just remind us of work? '''Catherine: Tess, he didn't ask for the cuffs. Tess: You have a blind spot for douches. See, when I date a douche, I know he's a douche, which is why I'm on a man cleanse. Catherine: 'Good, 'cause you can be my date to my dad's engagement party. ''(flashes badge to officer) Special Crimes. (goes under crime scene tape into hotel) (cut to hotel bathroom, Tess and Catherine examining body) '''Tess: 911 got a call off the cell at 8:32 tonight. No recording. Catherine: ''(examining body)'' '''Blunt trauma to the head. No wallet, no ID, no hotel key. '''Tess: '''Robbery homicide? '''Catherine: '''And leave behind a Louis Vuitton? You know how much these things cost? '''Tess: No, and not every robber knows their Louis Vuitton. Security Guard: I knew it was a Louis. Catherine: 'Regardless, it's a pretty public place to rob and kill someone. '''Security Guard: '''And this is a five-star hotel. '''Tess: '''Okay. Then can we get some five-star service? Maybe take a look at some security footage? Yeah? Oh, great. ''(Catherine stares at body; cut to Joe looking at security footage of victim stumbling into hotel) '''Joe: '''An injured woman walks into a hotel, no one even blinks. You got to love New York. So where is our bad guy? '''Catherine: '''That we don't know, but we did ID the vic off cell records – Ashley Webster. Not a hotel guest. '''Tess: '''Hey, boss. Google says she's executive editor at Couture Bleu Magazine. '''Joe: She have a husband? Boyfriend? Lesbian lover? Catherine: '''Yeah, husband – Alex Webster. Big fashion photographer. They're, like, a Page Six power couple. '''Joe: '''So, where is Mr. Powerful now? '''Tess: Haven't been able to track him down. Catherine: (holding up bag) But CSU did lift prints off a button. Tess: (taking bag from Catherine) Hey. Joe: Get me the results. (leaves) Tess: Right. Precinct Office Catherine: AFIS got a hit, and it's not the husband. Guy's name is Vincent Keller. Joe: What are his priors? Tess: None. Looks like he's military. Catherine: He's dead. Specialist Vincent Keller, MD, New York City. Killed in Afghanistan by enemy fire, 2002. The rest is redacted. Joe: So, how do a dead guy's prints end up on a fashion editor's buttons? Tess: I would say talk to his family, but look, next of kin, they've all passed, too. Catherine: MD. He was a doctor. (computer trills) Here. ER resident, St. Benjamin's. Joe: ''99 to 2001. Okay. Let's find some colleagues. See if they know something. ''(Tess and Joe walk away; Catherine stares at picture of Vincent; Tess' voice fades out in background) 'Tess: '''Cat? ''(fades back in) Cat? (Catherine looks at Tess) Hospital? 'Catherine: '''Yes. Let's do it. ''(grabs jacket and walks away) St. Benjamin's Hospital '''Doctor: Dr. Keller. 'Course I remember him. Most of these residents come in cocky, thinking they know everything. Keller wasn't like that. You know he lost his brothers in the towers? Catherine: 'No, we didn't. '''Doctor: '''Yeah, he was here that day. Kept waiting for 'em to be brought in. Never came to work after that. '''Catherine: ' That's why he enlisted. '''Tess: So, you haven't seen him since? Doctor: '''For detectives, you two don't know very much. '''Catherine: No, we know he's supposedly dead. Doctor: '''Supposedly? There's a plaque in the lobby with his name on it. '''Catherine: '''You remember anyone he hung out with, someone he would've reached out to? '''Doctor: Keller wasn't exactly social, but he did have a roommate. (cut to Catherine driving, Tess sitting shotgun, reading file) Abandoned Warehouse Tess: "J.T. Forbes, medical researcher." (pulls up to warehouse) This is where he lives – a chemical plant? Catherine: 'Researcher – maybe he works from home? ''(Tess and Catherine get out of car and walk towards warehouse) '''Tess: Yeah, or it's a meth lab. Catherine: Just my type. Tess: 'Oh, a little Zeke rebound? You can make out in that. ''(points to blue car parked outside) (Catherine and Tess walk through warehouse with flashlights) '''Catherine: '''This'll be condos in two years. '''Tess: Guy needs a new decorator. Catherine: ''(knocking on door)'' 'J.T. Forbes? NYPD. ''(knocks again) Mr. Forbes, open up. ''(door opens, reveals J.T.)'' J.T. Forbes? I'm Detective Chandler. This is Detective Vargas. '''J.T.: Uh, this isn't about that speeding ticket, is it? 'Cause I'm gonna pay. Catherine: 'No, we're here to talk to you about a former roommate, Vincent Keller? '''J.T.: '''Vincent Keller? ''(walks back in, Catherine & Tess follow) Vincent Keller. It sucks, you know? What happened. So young. '''Catherine: '''So, I'm assuming you haven't heard from him recently? '''J.T.: Like voices or... Tess: No, like him. Catherine: His fingerprints just showed up at a crime scene. J.T.: Oof. Sounds like you need new fingerprint guys. (Catherine sees stairs in the back; camera looks from top of stairs, showing someone watching her) Tess: '''Or is there any reason Mr. Keller might want people to think he's dead? Maybe he was in trouble '''J.T.: He was in Afghanistan. Of course he was in trouble. Tess: A woman was murdered in the Stanwyck Hotel last night. Maybe you read about it? Catherine: Think we could take a look around? J.T.: Uh, listen, I'd love to help you guys, but I gotta take off. Bio-chem class to teach. Catherine: 'Okay, well, let us know if you think of anything. '''J.T.: '''Totally. ''(Tess & Catherine walk outside) '''Catherine: '''Did you clock the stairs? '''Tess: Yeah, too bad creepy digs aren't grounds for a warrant. But, you know, maybe if you hook up with him... Catherine: Or you break your man cleanse. (Catherine stops, looks back at warehouse) (Camera cuts to inside warehouse, shows Vincent watching Catherine; J.T. walks up to Vincent) J.T.: What the hell did you do? (Vincent pulls out paper, hands to J.T.; J.T. looks at paper containing newspaper article with photo of Catherine) Vincent: '''That was her. Main Title: Beauty & the Beast '''J.T.: '''Oh, my God. Oh, my God. '''Vincent: '''Do you want a beer? '''J.T.: '''No, no, I don't want a beer. I want you to tell me what the hell your prints are doing at a crime scene. '''Vincent: Look, a woman was in trouble. J.T.: '''Trouble? Trouble, trouble how? I mean, did you... '''Vincent: '''No, J.T., I didn't hurt her. '''J.T.: Well, congratulations 'cause now we've got her at our door. Vincent: Yeah, well, I didn't know it was going to be her case, did I? J.T.: Her case. Wh-What... Have you been keeping tabs on her? Vincent, you broke every rule: no interacting with anyone, no entering a building — Vincent: Yeah, I know what the rules are, okay? I made them. It's been years, all right? It starts to feel like a prison in here. J.T.: What prison has a flat screen and an Xbox? And if it's so hard for you, why'd you stop helping with the antidote? Vincent: '''Yeah, because you know what the definition of insanity is, J.T.? Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result, okay? That's why. All right, this is it, J.T., this is my life. '''J.T.: '''Okay. All I'm saying is, if Catherine Chandler starts asking questions, alerting Muirfield that you're alive, we're both dead men, and I don't mean "on a piece of paper" dead. I mean dead like dead, dead. Morgue '''Catherine: Evan, please tell me that you have something. Evan: I've got a pair of Louboutins in an evidence bag. What size are you? Catherine: You are so callous. Evan: Okay, so the head wounds are too superficial to have killed her, but she does have signs of low oxygenation. Catherine: Suffocation, strangulation? Evan: No ligature marks, but she does have some rash. Possibly poisoning? But here's the weird part. Catherine: I can't take much more weird. Evan: Bruised sternum, cracked ribs. You see that from CPR sometimes. Catherine: ' So, after the killer left, someone tried to save her? Why wouldn't they have stuck around? '''Evan: ' That's your job. Oh, I did find a hair. '''Catherine: DNA? Way to bury the lead. Um, keep me posted. Evan: ''' Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night? I've got premiere tickets. Free movie, open bar. '''Catherine: What, that flight attendant on layover? Evan: ' Permanently transferred to Dallas. ' CatherineCatherine: By you or by the airline? Evan: Well, it was coming up to three months. I may have pulled some strings. Catherine: (looking at phone) Oh. Our vic's husband surfaced. Evan: ''' Always the husband. See, this is why I stick to three months. '''Catherine: Yeah, well, in this case, our prime suspect is a dead guy. Precinct Office Alex: (seeing photo of Vincent) I've never seen him before. Tess: '''And you were at your studio all night? '''Alex: Yes. Catherine: I'm sorry to have to ask this, Mr. Webster, but anyone who can confirm that? Alex: ' The security guard. Oh, and, uh, I have the proofs that I was developing. ''(hands tablet to Catherine) '''Tess: ''(notices stamp on Alex's hand)'' Were you at a club as well? Alex: (looking at hand) No. No, I was at a fund-raiser. I dropped in there on my way to the office. Tess: Di d she go with you? Alex: No, no, she had to work. She just landed a big promotion. She started out as an intern there. Catherine: ''(handing tablet to Tess)'' Time-stamped from last night. Mr. Webster, that promotion – you think it would have earned her any enemies? Alex: 'You'd have to ask her assistant Emily. ''(Emily takes out various items from her bag) '''Tess: You have a sleeping bag in there? Emily: I probably should. It's a 24-7 gig. I mean, it was. Catherine: '''But, Emily, was anyone jealous of Ashley's promotion or up for that job, too? '''Emily: Maybe the beauty editor, but — Catherine: The beauty editor? Emily: 'Chloe London. She thought that she deserved the job, but, I'm sorry, Ashley was the fashion editor. ''(Evan walks up to Catherine) '''Evan: Cat. DNA just came in. Can I talk to you for a sec? Catherine: (walking up to Evan) So who is it – Vincent Keller? Evan: It's corrupted. Catherine: '''Oh, you're kidding. '''Evan: '''Thing is, you know how you're always talking about your mum's case? Not always, but — '''Catherine: '''Evan, you're making me nervous. '''Evan: No, no. I just wanted to give you a heads up. (handing file to Catherine) The mass spectrometer's probably just dirty. Catherine: (reading file) Cross-species DNA. (Catherine watches footage from the hotel, notices J.T.'s car parked outside) Tess: (flashback) A little Zeke rebound? You can make out in that. Warehouse (Catherine gets out of car, answers phone) Catherine: '''Hey. '''Tess: '''Hey, nice catch with J.T.'s car, except I just woke up three of his students. All confirm he was teaching Molecular Cellular Methods 2 that night. '''Catherine: '''Yeah, I'm here. '''Tess: (looking around precinct) I don't see you. Catherine: Creepy warehouse – I was up early, thought I'd check it out. Tess: No, that's what I'm telling you – there's nothing to check out. Catherine: I'll call you later. (hangs up) Tess: Hello? (hangs up) Catherine: ''(heads upstairs of warehouse)'' NYPD. I've got a warrant. Mr. Forbes. (hears rustling, looks toward noise) Mr. Forbes. Mr. Forbes? Mr. Forbes. (draws gun) I know you're up here, I can hear you. Vincent: (hiding behind shelf) He's teaching class. Catherine: 'I need you to step out where I can see you. Sir, I'm not going to ask you again. '''Vincent: '''Okay. ''(Vincent walks forward, reveals himself to Catherine) '''Catherine: '''You're Vincent Keller. You look pretty good for a dead guy. '''Vincent: I did not kill that woman. Catherine: And I didn't mention a murder, but since you brought it up...why were your prints at the Webster crime scene? Vincent: ''' Look, I was out driving. I saw her collapse. She hit her head, she needed help. '''Catherine: So you followed her into the hotel? Vincent: I tried to resuscitate her. Catherine: You gave her CPR. You're a doctor. Vincent: She had been poisoned. Catherine: 'How would you know that? ''(phone starts buzzing) '''Vincent: Your phone. (Catherine picks up phone and answers) Catherine: Hey, has tox come back on the Webster case yet? Evan: Our telepathy is working. Positive for lethal doses of nicotine. Cat, I just gave you cause of death. Catherine: Yeah, that's great. Evan: Okay. Catherine: I got to go. Evan: I'll see you at the cinema at 9:00, yeah? Catherine: Yeah, sounds good. (hangs up) How'd you know she was poisoned if you didn't kill her? Vincent: I have a good sense of smell. Catherine: 'You can smell poison? '''Vincent: '''Look, I did not hurt her, okay? '''Catherine: '''But you were a witness. Look, I need your help. There was hair found on the body, matches DNA from an old murder case. That night did you see anything? ''(Vincent looks behind Catherine; Catherine turns, sees him looking at article with her photo) (turns back to Vincent) Why do you have that? I need to know why you have that. '''Vincent: I... Tess: (off-camera) Catherine. Vincent: '''No one can know I'm here. '''Catherine: '''Why? Why does everybody need to think you're dead? '''Vincent: (backing away from Catherine) Please, you know I did not hurt that woman. Tess: (off-camera) NYPD. Vincent: '''Please. '''Catherine: We're not done here. (runs towards Tess) Tess: ''(walking up stairs)'' 'NYPD. ''(sees Catherine) '''Catherine: (walking up to Tess) Hey. It's all clear. (walking past Tess downstairs) Tess: '''What the hell are you doing? '''Catherine: You were right, there's nothing here. Come on, let's go. Come on. (Tess looks up stairs, then follows Catherine) Act II Precinct Office Catherine: '''Hi, this is Detective Catherine Chandler, NYPD. I need to speak to Special Agent Hernandez. Transferred when? '''Tess: (walks up to Catherine's desk) Joe's waiting for an update. Catherine: 'Two minutes. Okay, then who can I speak to about a case he covered nine years ago? ''(cut to Tess and Catherine giving update to Joe) '''Tess: All right, nicotine, when ingested, kills in seconds. Security footage is longer than that, so it must have been absorbed through her skin, in which case it can take two to four hours to work. Joe: So where was she during that period of time? Tess: We checked her date book, hard drive – no appointments, she wasn't at work. Joe: Great, great, great, so we are nowhere. I can't wait to tell the DA. (Catherine stares at Vincent's picture; Joe's voice fades into background) Joe: How's our dead vet fit in? Hello. (fades back in) Cat. (Catherine turns to him) Dead vet – how's he fit in? Catherine: He doesn't. Joe: '''Well, you were suspicious enough to execute a search. '''Catherine: '''Dead, not dead – this isn't an identity case. We need to focus on finding the source of the poison. Ashley was a fashion editor. You want to kill her, you probably don't do it with window cleaner. '''Joe: Then, what do you do it with? Magazine Offices (Tess, Catherine, and Chloe walk into beauty supply room) Chloe: '''Do you really think Ashley was poisoned by something that came from the beauty closet? '''Catherine: Ms.London, we're trying to figure out what happened, and since you're the beauty editor — Chloe: (to man inside room) That is a hair product, not a body lotion. Tess: '''Does everyone get their samples from the beauty closet? '''Chloe: '''If they're nice to me. '''Catherine: '''They sign them out? '''Chloe: And log it. Do you have any idea how much this stuff costs? Tess: So Ashley Webster being promoted over you, doesn't sound too nice. Chloe: 'Okay, we're done here. ''(leaving closet) '''Tess: Ms. London...(follows Chloe out; Catherine looks at sign-out sheet, grabs top sheet, then leaves) Chloe: (picking up files) I don't mean to be rude, I have an editorial meeting that started five minutes ago. Tess: (looking around) This is Ashley's office. Chloe: '''It's the executive editor's office. '''Catherine: Oh, so you got that promotion after all. Chloe: '''Not the way I wanted it. Look, I may not have loved Ashley, but I didn't kill her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an issue to get out. I trust the two of you can find your own way out? '''Tess: Yeah, we sure can. (Chloe leaves; Tess and Catherine look around office through various boxes) Catherine: It's Ashley's stuff. (looks through items, pulls out empty box) Pregnancy test. There's two missing. Tess: So Ashley was pregnant? Catherine: '''Autopsy wouldn't have caught it if it was early enough. '''Tess: Husband didn't seem like he knew. Catherine: '''Maybe it wasn't his. '''Tess: So maybe she was cheating, husband found out? Catherine: ''(answers phone)'' Chandler. McCleary: ''(on phone)'' 'This is Special Agent McCleary, FBI. You called about a contaminated DNA sample linked to the murder case of Vanessa Chandler? '''Catherine: '''Yeah, I was hoping we could meet up? Subway Station ''(Catherine walks down station, towards McCleary) '''McCleary: Detective Chandler. Catherine: Agent McCleary. I appreciate you doing this. McCleary: Hope it wasn't too out of your way. Catherine: Well, I wouldn't want to be the reason you were late for your son's birthday. McCleary: '''Did you bring it with you? '''Catherine: I did. (hands bag to McCleary) The analysis looks corrupted, but the numbers are identical. McCleary: (holding up bag) Well, we'll take a look. (Catherine turns around, notices man standing behind her. McCleary pulls out knife, lunges at Catherine; Catherine dodges knife, fights off McCleary; other man comes up behind and grabs her; Catherine fights him off, pushes him into knife held by McCleary; Catherine pulls out gun, McCleary knocks gun away; fight continues, Catherine punches McCleary, blood spatter appears on camera) (Female agent walks up, calmly pulls out headphones, looks at Catherine; both look towards Catherine's gun; Catherine runs for gun, female agent grabs her; both get knocked down and continue to fight; McCleary gets up with bloody nose; Female grabs Catherine, who knocks her against pillar; Catherine throws a punch; female agent ducks, throws Catherine against pillar; Catherine falls backward onto tracks) (McCleary walks up to tracks, Female agent picks up gun, points at Catherine; Vincent appears and knocks McCleary and female agent off-camera; Catherine sees shadows of fight, sound of agent and McCleary yelling out; both bodies drop onto tracks, next to Catherine; Vincent walks up, kicks Catherine's gun to her, then jumps onto track and disappears into tunnels) (Catherine gets up, pulls out flashlight, runs into tunnels; camera moves down to show Catherine's phone on tracks) Catherine: (running into tunnel, echoing) Hey! Hey, I know you're down here! Come out, come out! (flashbacks of first scene cut in with Catherine in present day) Hey! Come out here! I know you're here! I know you can see me! (Train appears behind Catherine, blares horn; Catherine runs down track; Vincent appears, grabs Catherine and pushes her against wall to avoid the train; Vincent slowly transforms from beast to human as train moves away) Catherine: ''(turning around, sees Vincent)'' 'You're him. Act III Warehouse ''(Vincent is treating Catherine's wound) '''Catherine: '''So, are we gonna talk about it? '''Vincent: '''You need to keep this clean and dry. '''Catherine: Avoidance. One of my favorite techniques. How about a drink? Can you drink? Vincent: Not such a good idea. Catherine: Maybe not for you. Vincent: Look, my roommate is home — Catherine: Hey, I-I-I promise that I will be quiet. It's just...three people did just try to kill me, and, uh you killed two of them. Vincent: I think we got beer. Catherine: Great. (Vincent leaves, Catherine walks towards lab equipment and computer) Vincent: (walking up to Catherine) It's just a hobby. (hands over beer) Here. Catherine: '''Um, yeah, my mom, she she used to have this stuff lying around, too. She's the one, nine years ago. So, um, what happened to you? Did someone do this to you? '''Vincent: I should've asked questions. (flashback fades in, focuses on Vincent in hospital) Resident Doctor: Any word from your brothers? Vincent: 'They're still trying to get everyone out. ''(echoing voice over) They're still trying to get everyone out. '''Vincent: ''(to Catherine)'' But I was too angry. Confused. (shot of Twin Towers coming down on screen, Vincent watching) Catherine: So you enlisted. Vincent: 'Yeah. ''(flashback to Afghanistan; Vincent entering lab, getting injected, then exiting and walking down hall) '''Vincent: (voice over) Once I got over there, I was tapped. They told me that I had the chance to be part of something great, that I could make a difference. It was called Operation Muirfield. They told us they were vitamins, antibiotics, steroids that would protect us. Catherine: '''What were they? '''Vincent: Like I said, I should've asked questions. All I know is that they changed our DNA. They made us stronger, faster...better. They heightened our reflexes, our senses. Catherine: '''That's why you could smell the poison. '''Vincent: Yeah. But something went wrong. (flashback of Vincent fighting in Afghanistan) Anytime our adrenaline kicked in, we became monsters. They couldn't stop us. We couldn't stop us. So they gave orders to shut it down, to eradicate us all. (flashback of Vincent hiding as helicopter circles overhead; explosion occurs, and Vincent ducks to avoid it) Catherine: How did you survive? Vincent: Luck. Catherine: ''(looking at lab equipment)'' So...all of this...for an antidote? Vincent: '''It doesn't work. '''Catherine: '''You've just been hiding out here? '''Vincent: Yeah. J.T.'s the only one I can trust. Catherine: '''Except you, you go out there and you save people. '''Vincent: No. Catherine: No you do. You saved me, and you tried to save Ashley Webster. Vincent: '''I guess it reminds me of who I used to be. '''Catherine: A doctor? Vincent: Human. (Catherine puts her hand on Vincent's face, gently caresses; Vincent looks down for a second, then looks up at Catherine; Catherine removes her hand) You should probably leave now. Catherine: Vincent, that night nine years ago, why were you there — Vincent: I already told you more than I should. That agent on the platform was from Muirfield, okay? You're on their radar. Catherine: '''Why? Vincent, does this have something to do with my mom? '''Vincent: '''I don't know anything about your mom. I'm sorry, okay? But you can not come back here. It is too dangerous for the both of us. '''Catherine: No, I just — Vincent: 'Just go. Go. ''(Catherine turns around, picks up coat, and leaves; Camera holds on Vincent) Act IV Precinct Office (Catherine stares aimlessly at file; Tess walks up to her) 'Tess: '''There you are. I've been calling and calling you. ''(seeing Catherine's face) Were you with Zeke? '''Catherine: ''(puts down file)'' '''What? '''Tess: That glow. Catherine: What glow? Tess: '''The sex glow. It's all over your face. '''Catherine: '''I don't have a glow. I'm just excited. I found the murder weapon. '''Tess: '''Evan said he went through everything. '''Catherine: It's what's not here that's important. (walks up to board) Look, the sign-out sheet. Ashley signed out four products the day before she died. Our guys only found three. Killer probably took the fourth. Tess: 'So someone put poison in Ashley's True to Color Blonde? Morgue ''(Catherine and Tess walk in while Evan is standing at microscope) '''Catherine: '''Hey, Evan, any way to tell if that nicotine was absorbed through Taylor's scalp? '''Evan: I'll check her hair follicles. (to Catherine) You do realize that I waited for hours and hours last night? (to Tess) This one stood me up. Catherine: 'Oh, my God, the premiere. '''Evan: '''Movie was lousy. Good swag bag. Then I got called into here. ''(holds up vial) My guys found these in the power couple's bed. '''Tess: Ugh. Bedbugs? Evan: '''That rash I showed you was actually bites. Since these things are little bloodsuckers, they carry the DNA of whoever's been rolling around in those sheets. Your vic wasn't pregnant. It was the hubby that was stepping out. '''Catherine: Can those mini vampires tell us who with? Restaurant (Model walks up to Catherine and Tess) Model: '''Sorry, ladies, we're not open yet. '''Catherine: Actually, I'm Detective Chandler, and this is Detective Vargas. Tess: '''Alex's proofs from the night his wife died – that was you. '''Catherine: '''You were having an affair with him. '''Model: '''Alex told me not to say anything. He said it would just make me look guilty, especially 'cause of the prenup. '''Tess: '''What prenup? '''Model: If he cheats, he loses everything. But I didn't kill her, I swear. Precinct Office Catherine: 'It's not just this hostess. We have bedbug DNA — '''Joe: '''Hey! '''Catherine: '— from four other women. 'Joe: '''I'm eating here! '''Catherine: '''Alex Webster had access to the poison, and he had motive – the prenup. '''Joe: '''Except there was no prenup. I just read the forensic accounting report. If he wanted out, all he had to do was file for divorce. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some FBI nonsense to deal with. ''(walks toward Silverfox, Catherine and Tess watch from distance) Sir. '''Catherine: What's going on? Tess: 'I don't know. Bodies from the subway. ''(walks away) '''Vincent: (in flashback) The agents on the platform were from Muirfield. You are on their radar. It is too dangerous for the both of us. (Catherine walks outside, sees bodies being taken into van; Catherine walks up to Army guy) Catherine: '''Don't see you guys out here very often. What's the occasion? '''Army Guy: Just following orders, Detective. (hands her transfer order) (shot of paper authorizing transfer of remains) Silverfox: ''(walks up behind Catherine)'' 'Of course, we're gonna need to take that back. '''Catherine: '''Of course. ''(hands over paper) Just making sure you're not stealing our case. 'Silverfox: '''It's not polite to interfere in the affairs of other people, Detective Chandler. ''(Silverfox walks away, Catherine watches him; Silverfox turns back and looks at Catherine briefly, then keeps walking) Warehouse (Catherine shuts car door, and walks towards warehouse) '''Vincent: (off-camera) Hey. Catherine: ''(turning around)'' Oh, my God, you scared me. Vincent: (walks up to Catherine) You're the one snooping around my place. Catherine: '''Hey, some military guys just showed up. They took the agents from the platform away. '''Vincent: '''You didn't talk to them, did you? '''Catherine: '''No. I asked them what they were doing, and I came straight here. '''Vincent: Yeah, well, you shouldn't have done that. Catherine: I wasn't followed. I needed to warn you. Vincent: '''Look, you need to leave. '''Catherine: '''No. Listen to me. Look, I lost my phone on the platform. What if the Muirfield people have it, and they know about you? '''Vincent: '''This is why you have to stop all contact with me. '''Catherine: What about my mom? Vincent: '''I know what it's like to lose someone you love, but you need to move on. '''Catherine: '''You can't tell me to just move on! '''Vincent: '''Well, so what? You'll solve your mother's murder, exact justice? Trust me, it does not end well. '''Catherine: '''Well, I'm gonna take my chances. '''Vincent: You don't get it, do you?! Catherine: '''No, I do! You can't tell me everything, and that's fine. I don't need all the answers, but last night – that was the first time since my mom died that I haven't felt crazy. '''Vincent: (transforms, picks up object and throws it) You are crazy showing up here alone! I could kill you in less than a second! Now go! Go! (Catherine runs off, Vincent changes back to human) Act V Precinct Office (Catherine sits with interrogation with Alex and his lawyer) Catherine: Last night, I realized that I was thinking about your wife's case the wrong way. Sometimes things aren't what they seem. You can't tell who the real monsters are. Alex: 'I didn't kill my wife. '''Catherine: '''We just spoke to a woman you're having an affair with, and I have DNA that proves there are at least four others. You made every one of your women fall in love with you and think that the only thing standing in the way of their fairy tale ending was some pretend prenup. Mr. Webster, I don't think you killed your wife. But you are the reason she's dead. ''(slides notepad and pen towards Alex) I need a list of names. Everyone you slept with during your marriage. You owe it to Ashley. Magazine Offices (Catherine and Tess approach Emily in Chloe's office) '''Catherine: '''Hey. '''Emily: ''(turning around)'' '''Are you looking for Chloe? I'm her new assistant. '''Tess: Actually, Emily, uh, we want to talk to you. Catherine: Look, we appreciate how helpful you've been, but you forgot to mention one thing. Alex. Emily: '''Alex? '''Catherine: '''Alex Webster – you were having an affair with him. '''Tess: '''The missing pregnancy tests – we assumed they were Ashley's, but you used them, didn't you? That's why you had saltines in your purse. '''Emily: I don't know what you're — Catherine: 'The sign-out sheet. ''(hands sheet to Emily) I'm pretty sure if we showed this to an expert, they'd confirm that this was you signing out Ashley's True to Color Blonde. '''Emily: '''No. Uh, Chloe ran the closet — '''Catherine: '''You wanted us to think it was her so that you could run off into the sunset with Alex. But there was no prenup. '''Emily: '''That's impossible. '''Catherine: '''He lied. Just like he lied to all his women, including the one that he was with the night that you killed Ashley. '''Emily: I'm not even pregnant anymore. I lost it. Catherine: 'You tell us where the bottle is, we'll make sure that the DA knows how remorseful you are. ''(Tess arrests Emily; Chloe watches from the hall; Camera holds on Catherine) Precinct Office (Catherine and Tess walk down hall) 'Tess: '''Are we okay? You've been having secret conversations, you executed that search without me, and my brother's investigating the subway case ''(pulls out Catherine's phone from pocket) he found this on the platform. (hands phone to Catherine) What were you doing on the F train? All right, just forget it. Just know I'm here, no judgments, you ever want to talk. '''Evan: (fades in from background) Hey, it's Devil and Prada. Nice work. Tess: 'Hey, as long as I get to be Devil. ''(walks away) '''Evan: ''(to Catherine)'' '''So I'm not letting you celebrate your big case alone at your father's engagement party. What's the dress code? '''Catherine: '''Evan, you don't have to do that. '''Evan: '''Oh, come on. Free drinks, and I'm assuming your vapid stepmother insisted on a good caterer. '''Catherine: '''You're just doing this out of — '''Evan: '''Charity. Yeah, poor little single girl. '''Catherine: Did Tess tell you about Zeke? Evan: '''No, Joe did. '''Catherine: '''How does Joe know? '''Evan: I don't know. But I wouldn't ask him now. He's just found out the department has to shell out for a new spectrometer. Yeah, I took a look over some old cases. Six more samples, all with the same corrupted DNA. Catherine: Six. Really? Evan: 'Yeah, so I guess we'll see what's what once we get our new spectrometer. Maybe you weren't so crazy after all. ''(walks away, Camera holds on Catherine) Warehouse (Vincent and J.T. playing chess) '''J.T.: (moves piece) Right there. What are you gonna do? Vincent: ''(moves another piece)'' 'Check. ''(Catherine walks in, Vincent looks in her direction) 'Catherine: '''Hi. ''(J.T. looks at Catherine and stands up) '''Vincent: '''Hi. '''J.T.: (looks at Vincent & Catherine back and forth) Hi? H-Hi? Did I miss something, or... Vincent: J.T., you mind? (J.T. leaves room, Vincent & Catherine walk up to each other) Wow. Just, you look — Catherine: '''I have an engagement party. '''Vincent: '''Right. '''Catherine: Look, I know you're gonna try to kick me out. I get it. I-I get what it's like to hide out and push people away 'cause you don't feel deserving. Do you know why I keep asking about my mom? Because I'm the reason that she's dead. If I hadn't left the stupid vanity mirror open... But, Vincent, I just found six cases of you trying to save victims around the city. You're not a monster. I would know. There are a lot of guys out there that are, but... You saved my life. Twice. (turns to leave) Vincent: Catherine, wait. You're not the reason your mom's dead. They were tracking her. I'm not sure why, but it wasn't your fault. (scenes of Catherine writing in her journal interspersed with scenes from engagement party; Catherine greets her dad, dances with Evan) Catherine: (voice over) Sometimes it feels like everyone's moved on, but they all miss you in their own way. Mom, there's not a day that goes by when I don't think about you. The good news is I know now I'm not crazy. I was saved by a beast. He didn't get there in time to save you, but he's still out there. And I have a feeling that now, we're going to have to save each other. (Catherine walks to window at party, looks outside; Camera pans to building across from her, where Vincent watches Catherine from the rooftop; Catherine turns away and goes back to the party; Vincent continues to watch) End Category:Transcript